1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to bulk shipping containers, and more particularly to a composite container which includes a heavy duty corrugated paperboard outer box having an inner liner bag formed of flexible material such as film. The invention provides an improved method and apparatus for forming, inserting, filling, and closing a liner bag for a shipping container.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,609,491; 2,216,586; 2,258,013; 2,328,796; 3,523,492; 3,710,693; 3,897,674; 3,978,773; 4,089,255; 4,083,293; 4,430,068.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a method and apparatus, located entirely at a single operating station, for forming a flexible liner bag, inserting it into a bulk shipping container, and filling and closing the bag in the matter of the present invention.